This invention relates to a training bat for use by baseball and softball players for improving hand/eye coordination during batting activity. In general, the training bat operates by training the batter to hit a ball, which may the same size or smaller than regulation, with a smaller diameter bat. When the batter later uses a regulation wooden or aluminum bat during play, greater accuracy in putting the bat on the ball is achieved. Notwithstanding the smaller diameter of the ball-striking portion of the bat, the bat is generally the same weight and length as conventional bats.
Conventional ball bats are identified by weight, length and a number which correlates these two numbers. For example, a typical bat length is 31 inches, and a typical bat weight is 28 oz. Such a bat is referred to as a xe2x80x9cxe2x88x923xe2x80x9d bat, by subtracting the length in inches from the weight in ounces. (28 minus 31=xe2x88x923). Bats can be made lighter or heavier for a given length. Thus, a 31 inch bat which weights 31 oz. is referred to as a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d bat, whereas a 31 inch bat which weighs 25 oz. is referred to as a xe2x80x9cxe2x88x926xe2x80x9d bat. These sizes and relationships are critical to fitting a bat to an individual player so that the player achieves optimal results, taking into account player age, size, strength, experience and the like.
The training bat disclosed and claimed in this application is designed to be alterable so as to achieve the same relationship between weight and length as is present in conventional wooden or aluminum bats used during regulation play. By doing this, the training effect achieved by using the bat is enhanced.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a training bat which simulates a conventional wooden or aluminum bat in weight, length and balance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a training bat which can be varied in weight to achieve a particular weight to length ratio without affecting the balance of the bat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a training bat which is an effective training aid.
It is another object of the invention to provide a training bat which can be used to practice in a small area.
It is another object of the invention to provide a training bat which is safe for use by players of various skill and training levels.
It is another object of the invention to provide a training bat which is easily weight adjustable.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a training bat comprising a handle having proximal and distal ends with a diameter of a conventional baseball bat, and an elongate ball-striking element having proximal and distal ends. The ball-striking element is secured to the handle by the proximal end and extends outwardly from the distal end of the handle. The ball-striking element has a diameter no greater than one-half the diameter of a conventional baseball bat for providing a training effect as the bat is used to swing at a ball pitched to a batter using the training bat.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the combined length of the handle and ball-striking element extending outwardly from the handle is equivalent to the length of a conventional bat used by the batter during a game.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the weight of the training bat is equivalent to the weight of a conventional bat used by the batter during a game.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bat includes a weight assembly positioned adjacent the distal end of the handle and the proximal end of the ball-striking element for permitting the weight of the bat to be adjusted to a desired training weight.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the weight assembly comprises at least one weight having a hole therein for placement of the weight onto the ball-striking element, and a lock for locking the weight on the ball-striking element.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the weight assembly comprises a plurality of weights, each having a hole therein for being selectively placed on and removed from the ball-striking element as desired to change the weight of the bat, and a groove in the ball-striking element between the weight closest to the distal end of the ball-striking element, for receiving a locking clip therein for locking the weights on the ball-striking element.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bat includes a resilient spacer for accommodating space between the weights and the handle.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the handle includes a looped hand strap attached to the proximal end thereof for being looped over the hand of the batter for preventing the bat from being inadvertently thrown if released by the batter.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bat includes an axially-extending hole in the distal end of the handle for receiving a portion of the proximal end of the ball-striking element therein, and a pin extending radially through one side of the handle and completely through the ball-striking element within the hole for securing the handle and the ball-striking element together as a unit.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bat includes an enlarged tip on the distal end of the ball-striking element.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, screw threads are formed on the distal end of the ball-striking element and an enlarged tip is provided having a bore therein with complementary screw threads on the interior walls thereof for releasably securing the tip to the ball-striking element.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a training bat is provided and comprises a handle having proximal and distal ends with a diameter of a conventional baseball bat, and an elongate ball-striking element having proximal and distal ends. The ball-striking element is secured to the handle by the proximal end and extends outwardly from the distal end of the handle. The ball-striking element has a diameter no greater than one-half the diameter of a conventional baseball bat for providing a training effect as the bat is used to strike at a ball pitched to a batter using the training bat. The combined length of the handle and ball-striking element extending outwardly from the handle is equivalent to the length of a conventional bat used by the batter during a game. The weight of the training bat is equivalent to the weight of a conventional bat used by the batter during a game. A weight assembly is positioned adjacent the distal end of the handle and the proximal end of the ball-striking element for permitting the weight of the bat to be adjusted to a desired training weight.